communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Projekt des Monats
fr:Projet du moispl:Wikia miesiąca Projekt des Monats — Gaming • Entertainment Abstimmung Das Meinungsbild hat am 1. um 00:01 Uhr begonnen und endet am ' letzten Tag des s um 19:00 Uhr'. Bakugan Pro #Hat viele gute Bilder--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 11:32, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra #Aber sua schlechte Artikel und keine Ordnung...--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 13:32, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Für ein Projekt des Monats geht das gar nicht, grottenschlechte Artikel, keine Ordnung, keine Kategorien. Das geht überhaupt nicht. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 13:52, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Definitiv noch nicht reif. Hier muss noch einiges an Arbeit investiert werden. -- 17:11, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Und um noch etwas draufzusetzen... was ist das überhaupt? Und die Bilder können so gut sein, wie sie wollen... die Artikel haben keine Ordnung, sind seeeehr kurz und selten finde ich eine Kategorie. Dieses Wiki hat es definitiv nicht verdient, und ich hoffe, dass jemand mal etwas Neues nominiert, da mein Wiki noch etwas zu unreif ist... aber in Vergleich zu diesem ist mein Wiki WELTKLASSE!!! (Obwohl noch seeeehr vieles fehlt.)[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:43, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Genau was ich meinte! Kaum sind sie hier, wollen sie schon PdM sein. Dabei haben sie nichts zu bieten! Sorry, aber ein dickes NEIN! Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 09:30, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Zum Wiki kann ich nur eins sagen: Keine Ordnung. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion, Madagascar-Wiki) 17:46, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Wie mache ich denn Ordnung, könntet ihr mir ein paar tipp´s auf meiner Diskussionseite geben. Enthaltungen Kommentare Viele Artikel, selbst die auf der Hauptseite als "beste Artikel" gekennzeichneten scheinen fast eins zu eins von einem Überstzungsprogramm übernommen... Leider völlig unverständlich. --Diamant talk 14:41, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Madagascar-Wiki Pro # Das Wiki hat alle möglichen Artikel zum Film. Die Artikel sind zum Teil sehr kurz, aber das liegt daran, dass man nicht mehr viel ergänzen kann. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 16:45, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Das einzige Wiki bisher bei der Projektvorstellung, das seine Startseite nicht schützt, deshalb Pro ;). BTW: Leider ist die Startseite mit dem grünen Hintergrund, schwarzer Schrift, blauen und roten Links nur schwer zu lesen. --Diamant talk 02:31, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Dragonball-Wiki/Gokupedia Pro # Die Artikelmenge und Qualität hat in letzter Zeit enorm zugenommen und die meisten Artikel sind sehr detailiert. --Superluigi 15:40, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) # Mit Abstand das beste Wiki was hier kandidiert. Gute, viele Artikel, optisch schön, aktivität ist auch da. Schön. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 08:09, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Ein wirklich gutes Wiki--Laximilian scoken 15:23, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare *Optisch schön gestaltet. Was ich auf der Startseite vermisse, ist ein Wikilink zum Artikel Dragonball, um ohne die Suchfunktion zu nutzen überhaupt zu wissen, was das genau ist... --Diamant talk 02:35, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) *:Naja, der Begriff "Dragonball" ist schon mehrdeutig. Wohin soll denn der Link deiner Meinung nach führen? Zum Manga, der 1. Anime-Serie oder dem Objekt? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 08:36, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Keine Ahnung :), da ich nicht weiß was Dragonball überhaupt ist, daher hab ich das ja vermisst. Aber zumindest gibt es einen Artikel Dragonball, den ich über die Suchfunktion gefunden hab. --Diamant talk 02:50, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Jetzt besser? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 22:24, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Perfekt :). Macht viel aus finde ich, eine kurze Erklärung zum Thema zu finden, zumindest für zufällige Besucher. --Diamant talk 23:51, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wikithink Pro # Das Wiki hat noch nicht viele Einträge, da ich aber die Idee gut finde, schlage ich es mal vor. --AndreasLuft 14:01, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen * Die Idee ist wirklich sehr gut und die schöne Aufmachung gefällt mir auch. Leider ist wirklich noch kein inhaltlicher Beitrag zu finden, daher ist esnoch etwas früh für den PdM. Sobald zummindest ein, zwei Ideen Projekte vorhanden sind, gerne! -- 14:34, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kommentare # Ich habe nun die Schwesterprojekte in "Sprachen" geändert. Außerdem habe ich nun einige Seiten "wikiweit" verfügbar gemacht. Bei Seiten wie der Hauptseite geht das natürlich nicht. Ich werde nun auch mal ein Projekt einstellen, um zu demonstrieren, was man unter Wikithink versteht. --AndreasLuft 09:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für das erstelle Projekt-Beispiel, jetzt wirds mir klarer. Insgesamt eine wirklich interessante Idee für ein Wiki, deren Entwicklung ich erstmal weiter mitverfolgen werde. --Diamant talk 13:11, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: Nun haben wir schon >3 Projekte. Nach Misses Kennedy wäre Wikithink nun als PdM wählbar?! ::::Ich finde fast die Idee alleine schon PdM-Würdig, mal sehen, ist ja noch etwas Zeit bis zum Monatsende ;). --Diamant talk 19:32, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Stimme Diamant zu. Was definitiv noch stört ist, dass im Satz "Seit dem Mai 2009 sind so 11 Projekte entstanden." Die "11 Projekte" nur auf eine Statistik Seite führen. Hier sollte unbedingt auf eine Seite verwiesen werdeb, die wirklich die Projekte und NUR die Projekte listet. -- 16:50, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Idee und die ersten Eindrücke vom Wiki gefallen sehr gut. Ich stimme aber Misses Kennedy zu, da es noch keine inhaltlichen Beiträge gibt, ist es noch zu früh für ein PdM. Ob aus dem Projekt was wird, wird wohl davon abhängen, ob das Wiki gut promoted wird und der Ersteller nicht wie in vielen Wikis schon nach kurzer Zeit das Handtuch wirft und es verweisen läßt. Kritisch sehe ich das mit den "Schwesternprojekten" auf der Startseite (unten), da zusammen mit dem Logo eine Nähe und Zusammenhang zu den Projekten der Wikimedia-Foundation suggeriert wird, der wohl nicht besteht. Außerdem werden auf der Startseite 6 bestehende Projekte angekündigt, die ich auf der Spezialseite nicht ausmachen kann und scheinbar nur wiki-interne Seiten sind. Außerdem ist mir die Beschreibung, für was das Wiki gedacht ist, etwas zu unklar. Das Schützen von sovielen Seiten des Wikis in so einem frühem Stadium, übrigens entgegen der Wikia-Vorgaben ist dann ein weiteres K.O.-Kriterium, da Mitarbeit scheinbar nur als inhaltliches Projekt und nicht wikiweit erwünscht ist. --Diamant talk 19:28, 16. Mai 2009 (UT FantasieDigimon Pro # gute seiten --Laximilian scoken 13:58, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Contra #Leider ist die Hauptseite noch sehr verweist und ist geschützt, so dass die überaus zahlreichen Schreibfehler nicht korrigiert werden können. Was die "guten Seiten" sein sollen, erschließt sich mir leider auch nicht, meist nur Aufzählungen ohne weitere Infos. Noch zu früh für PdM. --Diamant talk 14:29, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Die Hauptseite ist 'ne Katastrophe. Es ist die wichtigste Seite eines Wikis. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion, Madagascar-Wiki) 18:07, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Enthaltungen Kommentare